Baby Emma's First Day
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Baby Emma Shepherd starts her first day at Seattle Grace Day Care.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shonda does, I do though own Emma and Becky.**

**I'll be honest, I rewrote this about 3 times because I couldn't get to a place I loved and after some struggle with it...tada...I got it! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Seattle. The air was crisp and the sun peaking through the clouds as the residents of the Shepherd-Grey household were getting ready for their day. Mornings in their house were always crazy and hectic as they got ready for work and while they got their daughter ready and prepared for the day and today was no different; yet in some cases it was. Today Emma Shepherd would be starting at Seattle Grace Daycare. Even though Meredith's maternity leave was ending, she wanted to be with Emma and not have her to be taken care of by nannies all day but at the same time she had to go back to work. So after some very careful though and discussion, her and Derek came to the realization the daycare at Seattle Grace would be the perfect place for her.

The staff at the daycare was great. They all knew Derek, Emma and herself, they understood their busy daily schedules and (most importantly) they loved Emma; and vice versa. It was the perfect combination for them. They were able to go to work and save lives but at the same time they still had their daughter close by and could go up and visit her, have lunch with her and know what was going on every day.

What Meredith loved was that she could work but still be close to Emma. She didn't want to have to be worried about leaving her every morning and go to work and be wondering about her. She wanted to know about what she was doing and how was doing. And most importantly she wanted Emma to know that her mother was right there for her. If the staff at the day care ever had any issues or if there was anything going on with Emma, they could easily page her and Meredith would be there in a second. Because even though she loved being back at work and going her job, she wouldn't be able to focus at work if she wasn't part of Emma's daily doing.

What Derek loved was that he was by his baby girl. He could easily come up and visit whenever he could and wanted to see how she was doing, take her out to lunch with them or just take walks around the hospital. It was important to him that Emma knew that she was loved and taken care of and that even though he and Meredith had busy jobs; she always came first. To Derek, Emma amazed him; she was constantly changing and growing and doing new things and he didn't want to miss any of it. He loved that she was coming into her own personality and starting to show her opinions. It was so interesting to see this little person grow up and discover the ways of the world and to see how Emma approached things, and he didn't want to miss any of it.

So here they were at home getting ready for the day. Meredith was upstairs getting Emma a bag ready for the day with all her necessities (extra clothes, diapers, toys, bottles, etc.) and Derek was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast while Emma sat in her swing.

"You know Emma; this is a very big day for you. Do you know why?" Derek says

Emma just looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well then I'll tell you why" he says

"You are going to be starting your first day at day care at Seattle Grace!" Derek says excitingly

"Aren't you happy? You'll get to meet all the nice people there and you'll get to see where mommy and daddy work, and the best part of that is that we're going to be in the same building. So whenever you want us you just let the nice people of the day care know when they'll page us and we'll be up there in a jiffy."

"Did you really just say jiffy" Meredith asks as she walks into the kitchen and places Emma's bag on the table

"Yes, yes I did. I was explaining to Emma that she would be in the same building as us and that if she needs all she needs to do was let the day care staff know and we'll come to her." He says drinking his coffee.

"Ahh, I see" Meredith says as she walks over to the counter and makes herself a mug of coffee.

"Did you get all her things ready?" Derek asks

"Yup, it's all in the bag. I'm just wondering if she'll have enough. Do you think I should pack more clothes or anything?"

"I think that she'll be fine. The day care has lots of stuff there for her to play with, extra diapers and I'm sure she won't need extra cloths"

"Fine, but if she spits up don't make me say 'I told you so'." Says Meredith

"I think she'll be fine. Won't you Emma?" Derek says to Emma in a cute voice and she smiles to him in her swing.

Laughing Meredith says "Ok then, should we go. I want to make sure that she is settled comfortably and is ok there before we go to work."

"Ya, let's go" Derek says as he grabs Emma out of her swings and they proceeds to the front door to the car and to leave.

"And this Emma is the place where mommy and daddy work and save lives every day." Derek says to Emma as they walk into Seattle Grace.

All of a sudden he hears Meredith giggle.

"What?" He asks

"Nothing. Just seeing the two of you together, it's adorable.

"Well what can I say she's adorable and being with her therefore makes me adorable"

"Oh" Say Meredith "And what does that make me?"

"Adorable of course" Derek replies as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok" She says laughing "Let's go up and get her settled"

They continue walking and take the elevator to the daycare. Once there they see the front doors open and Becky (one of the staff and a peds nurse at the front desk).

"Good Morning Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey" She says before turning to Emma who was in Meredith's arms.

"And hello Miss Emma. How are you today? Are you excited for your first day? I know us all here are very excited to have you here." Becky Says

"Morning Becky" Says Meredith "So all of her things are in her bag. She has extra clothing, bottles, toys and diapers." Continuing on.

"No Problem Dr. Grey. Is there anything specific we should know?"

"Ummm...She normally takes her nap around 10 or 11, and then usually has her bottle after. Besides that she just likes to be played with or held and if she starts getting cranky it might mean she needs her diaper changed. Oh and she loves to have her back rubbed" Meredith says.

"Alright no problem. Are we ready?" Becky asks

"Mer" Derek says

"Ya" She says before giving Emma to Becky. "Ok Emma, so you know that mommy and daddy are right downstairs and you know what to do if you want us." She says continuing.

Gently and softly Derek says "I think she'll be fine Mer."

"I know" She says "Ok, bye sweetheart love you" giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Emma. I love you and we'll see you in a little bit" Says Derek also giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Don't worry; she's going to have a great time." Becky says

"I know" Says Derek before turning to Meredith and says "We should probably go, we have that patient consult."

"Ya ok. Love you Emma and we'll see you soon" Meredith says

"Love you Emma" Derek says before he and Meredith turn around and head to the elevator to go get ready.

"She'll be ok right" Meredith asks

"Of course she'll be" He replies

"Ok, ya I know. I'm just anxious and all. Her first day without us by her side. You know?"

"Ya, I do. And you wouldn't be you if you weren't concerned and most importantly you're a mom, it's normal for you to be protective. And it's amazing that you are."

"Really?" She asks

"Really, you want the best for her and why shouldn't you."

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ya, I'm good" She says continuing "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you at the patients' room"

"Ok" He says walking off before giving her a kiss.

Both of them knowing that just having Emma in the same building as them is just right and their just a page away if they're needed as well as that she's going to have a great first day.

_**The End.**_

Comments, suggestions, anything is appreciative...love it all!


End file.
